1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for producing glass products suitable for primary pharmaceutical packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
During hot-forming of glass products, such as glass tubes, for producing pharmaceutical packagings, such as vials, carpules, syringes or ampules, often rotating devices are used in the hot-forming. Herein the tubes are loaded vertically through a hollow clamping chuck and are clamped behind the region to be formed. The region to be formed advances clock-actuated or continuously through several burner and forming stations. After circulation on the parent machine the severing from the tool and a transfer to the bottom machine is performed. Herein the second end of the tube segment again advances through different burner and forming stations. Usual clamping chucks are designed to hold and guide the glass tubes.
However in the course of time a considerable heating of the clamping chucks occurs. At various burner stations flames may strike onto the clamping chucks and may lead to a locally higher thermal load (>400° C.).